


Entranced

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Close your eyes. Think about your adorable little Senpai on his knees for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> "hi you said you were open to prompts, I'm not sure how detailed you like them to be but what about some selfcest with Kanji and his shadow where the shadow takes him as a means to get him to admit his feelings for the MC?"  
> \- bobyer3 (scythequeen? i see my otp nellis on both accounts)
> 
> Thanks for the prompt ! This amount of detail is just fine

The last thing he remembered seeing before blacking out was his recently finished sewing project snuggled neatly between a barrage of stuffed animals. Even at home, he never should've let his guard down.

Kanji knew this place far too well. The steam, the air, the uncomfortable humidity. It's too goddamn hot in here, he couldn't bare it. Wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans, Kanji could feel his clothes dampen with sweat, clinging on to his moist skin as more and more steam poured in. The familiar figure swaying eerily just a few feet away crept closer, and Kanji could feel his gut tighten from repressed fear.

He knew this bastard far too well.

"What's the matter? Getting a little hot and bothered, I presume?" And that goddamn voice. "I absolutely adore being tied up like that!"

"How 'bout we switch places then?" Kanji bit his cheek in frustration before he reluctantly looked up, facing the pouting shadow before him. Those strikingly yellow eyes brought back mortifying memories that pierced his chest like a knife. The insulting manifestation of his fears and insecurities began to laugh annoyingly. His thin towel swayed in the breeze, and Kanji was thankful that he wasn't sitting down to see what was under it.

The thought of being bound like this made Kanji sick to his stomach. This asshole could literally do anything to him as long as he was still leashed to the wooden beam behind him. His legs began to feel tired after standing for god knows how long. Trying to kick him would be useless. He attempted to move his hands, but the rope tied around his wrists made him wince in pain. The rough patches dug in his skin, drawing out small trickles of red blood that dripped down his fingers.

Kanji savored the thought of beating down his shadow. Once he breaks free, this guy's really going to get it.

"There's no use trying to escape, sweetie!" The shadow's lisp rang in his ear as he tentatively caressed Kanji's chest, tracing the outline of his pectorals as he bit his lips with delight. The touch made Kanji shiver uncomfortably. "Just let me go!" All he got was a playful flick on his nose. That only annoyed him further.

What the hell could he want from him now? He accepted this side of him a long time ago, he acknowledges it, he knows it's there. Is it really not satisfied yet?..

The eerie hiss of steam rising made Kanji nervous. He's definitely in the bathhouse, but where is everybody? "For now it's just us, you chiseled hunk.." The shadow smirked in satisfaction, feeling the energy inside him strengthen as Kanji cursed loudly.

Kanji gulped. If that's true, then he's doomed. Without a persona or a navigator, he's totally helpless. "Now, you're probably expecting something like, 'oh, I'm so scared that people won't accept me!' Or maybe 'girls are just a bunch of bratty nuisances!'" His shadow impatiently circled around him, and Kanji could still feel those frightening eyes staring down on him.

He'd be damned if he dies here.

"Just tell me what the hell you want!" He felt an intentionally weak slap across his face. "Interrupt me one more time and you're done for, honey!" Kanji looked away in disgust, but the shadow kept his fingers on the bound teenager's cheek. "Why can't people just listen to me? Why can't they just accept who I am?! That's all I want!"

"Dammit, yes okay?! I get it!" Kanji quietly winced as his hands balled into fists, making the rope shift along the fresh wounds. "I'm afraid that people won't accept me, and I'll have to face bein' rejected!.." That was always the last thing Kanji wanted. For some reason, his captor still hasn't faded back to Take-Mikazuchi. Something's wrong..

The shadow crept close and whispered in Kanji's ear with a breathy tone.

"Why can't they accept that I like men?"

Kanji's eyes widened when the shadow pinpointed his biggest insecurity. His blood was already boiling, and this just tops it. "I ain't like that.." Kanji looked down and muttered angrily, but the shadow began to laugh again when he saw a pair of shaky knees vibrating against the beam.

"Oh yes, I vastly prefer men. Their big, strong arms, and their deep, dreamy voices!.." The shadow moaned in overdramatic excitement.

"Shut the hell up.."

"Why should I? I've fantasized about them before!" Kanji's cheeks immediately turned red. He almost felt dizzy. "All of those hot, steamy nights where I'd think about those studs in the basketball team ganging up on me with their sweaty, muscular bodies and- Ohh!!" Another exaggerated moan. It still rang in his ears.

"I said shut the hell up!!" He never thought about those things! Not for a second, not ever!

"Sometimes I can't help but touch myself when my fantasies start to get really dirty!" The shadow gripped his shoulders and squirmed bizarrely. Rose petals began to rain on top of him, further agitating Kanji as they began to stick on his skin. "But you know who's the biggest cutie in the team?" A pink spotlight focused on him, and Kanji prepared for the worst.

"Yu-senpai~"

"Talk about Senpai and you're done for.." Kanji could feel the blood seeping on his palm. His pain could hardly rival the boiling anger inside of him.

The shadow giggled effeminately. "His neat gray hair, those perfect eyes, and that cute little butt that I just wanna slap! Mm!!"

He tried to block him out. He really tried. Kanji shook his head rapidly with hopes that this was just a dream. He'll wake up at home, safe and sound. However, it was no use.

"I'd fuck that pretty mouth of his until it'd hurt too much for him to talk."

"S-Stop!! Just stop!" He doesn't think about Senpai like that! He's his friend, his team leader! Thoughts like that.. It's wrong.. It's gross!..

All of a sudden, Kanji tensed up and yelped loudly. The shadow's chest pressed up against his. "He'd look up and plead for mercy on his poor, abused lips. Would I give him any? Nope. Let him choke on it like the hardworking leader he is!"

Kanji screamed until his throat hurt, but no matter what, the high-pitched voice always overpowered his.

"I'll make him swallow every last drop of my cum and pat him on the head while he does. I bet Yu-senpai's the type who likes to beg for it." His hand trailed along Kanji's chest, leading it to his waist and teasingly down his trembling thigh. With a rough grasp, the shadow gripped the outline of his hardening cock, licking his lips as he felt it's impressive size. "Who knew I was such a pervert?" He giggled playfully.

"Q-Quit touchin' there, dammit!!" Kanji gasped when his shadow gripped his behind, fondling his firm cheeks while cupping his erection. He clasped his tied hands together, legs squirming in embarrassment as the shadow sped up his pace around the bulge.

"It's really thick, isn't it? Doubt Yu-senpai could even wrap his lips around it."

"G-Go to hell!.." Where are the others? He can't be alone. He can't be..

An intense pain shot up his upper body and the scent of roses was the only thing Kanji could smell. The shadow delicately nipped on his bare neck, caressing his body from under his sweater. "What a muscular stud!" He delicately ran his fingers from Kanji's heaving chest to his biceps, fondling them with lustful admiration before dangerously creeping close to his belt, which he soon began to hurriedly unbuckle with a lewd expression. The loud clank of metal hitting the floor rang loudly, and Kanji tensed up as he felt his pants being stripped down.

The shadow licked his lips and dropped to his knees, rubbing his cheek against the thin boxers covering a shameful erection. Kanji groaned as his shadow began to lick the wet spot where his tip would be, lapping off the beads of pre that leaked through. The steam was unrelenting. His vision began to blur. The teasing licks made Kanji shiver with desire. As much he wished he wasn't there, he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel pretty damn good. His warm tongue hit all of his sensitive spots, even though he was still partially clothed.

Kanji sighed when the shadow ran his hand back under his sweater, but this time, he made sure to grab the places that he knew would drive him crazy. With his hands tied behind him, all Kanji could do was breath in and out, looking down at "himself" with hazy eyes and blushing cheeks. Guilt began to resonate inside him. For god's sake, this isn't even a real person!

"I'm you, and you're me."

A warm, moist hand slipped in the hole of his boxers, giving his pulsing cock a few short strokes before he exposed it to the humid air. The dim light reflected on the moistening head, foreskin pooling with precum, and balls hung heavy from the heat. It was quite a sight for the shadow who couldn't help but moan in anticipation. Kanji shivered when the hot steam blew against his exposed member, further intensifying his arousal.

This is just mortifying. It's bad enough being tied up like this, and now he's become his own shadow's plaything.

"Close your eyes. Think about your adorable little Senpai on his knees for you." With an excruciatingly long lick, the shadow's warm tongue traveled from the base of the shaft to the glossy tip, giving it a kiss and a small wink for the bound teen. He pulled back his half-sheathed foreskin with his lips, smearing a bit of pre on them which he promptly licked off, sampling Kanji's sweet juice. Tasted pretty good, can't get enough of it. The shadow couldn't wait to find out the flavor of his hot semen. He smirked.

A rough grip clung tight on the base, and Kanji reluctantly moaned in delight. It slowly began to pump, gliding Kanji's foreskin along the sensitive head. The shadow teased his balls with a few fingers, delicately massaging each of the large spheres before cupping them roughly. Kanji's been saving up. He could tell. A kiss was planted on his heavy sack before it was enveloped by the slick walls of the shadow's warm mouth. His tongue began to run along his sensitive balls, making Kanji punch the beam as he tried to hold back the shameful moans welling inside. Goddamn, it felt really, really good.

One long minute of pure euphoria passed before the shadow's lips dismounted with a wet pop. "D-Does that feel okay, Kanji?" He murmured with an extremely familiar voice.

"Y-Yes, Yu-senpai.." Senpai's really good at this..

The shadow quietly giggled before giving his cock a few more teasing licks, coating every inch with warm saliva while Kanji muttered out words of praise for the boy that wasn't there. He prodded his lips with the tip of his glistening cock, savoring it's manly scent before taking in the thick head. Kanji groaned loudly, eyes clenched shut as he gritted his teeth. Senpai's really doing this to him. He never thought this day would actually come. Every night he thought about this, and it's finally coming true!

While suckling on the sensitive bundle of nerves in Kanji's hard cock, the shadow skillfully untied his bindings, freeing Kanji's shaky hands from the prickly rope. He didn't push him away. He didn't fight. He kept his hands to himself, lightly trembling as the shadow swallowed the copious globs of pre that seeped out. Both men sighed in pleasure, and the shadow took that as a sign to go a bit deeper. Just enough to make Kanji's mind go blank. Look what that did to him. Sweat dripped on the floor, cheeks blushed a hot red, thighs tensed. The stud looked pretty good like this.

"G-Goddamn, Senpai it feels so good!.."

Kanji placed a hand on Yu's soft hair, petting him gently as he imagined those innocent, watery gray eyes looking up at him with desire. He was just about ready to shove him on the ground and defile him, fill his insides with sticky cum while he laid down and took it, screaming Kanji's name as he reached his orgasm. He'll have to save that for another day. Kanji smirked at the thought.

The shadow hollowed his cheeks and pushed his head forward, gagging lightly as the well-endowed member pulsed inside. He continued to pump from the base as he massaged Kanji's balls, making him leak out more juice in his mouth. While savoring the taste, the shadow started to slowly bob his head as wet sounds emanated around them, mixing with the loud hiss of the bathhouse's steam. Kanji repeatedly muttered Yu's name, and that only motivated the shadow.

He allowed the cock to glide against his slick cheek, smearing his mouth with the lewd mixture of pre and saliva. Absolutely entranced by the intense sensations, Kanji leaned back on the beam and stripped off his top, keeping his eyes closed as he enjoyed his first blowjob. The shadow's mouth began to water at his physique, further lubricating Kanji's thick cock. The hand running against his hair soon became rough, gesturing the shadow to take in more as he lightly pulled. He quietly hummed in approval and had about half of Kanji inside.

"S-Senpai, it's way too- damn!.. I-It's way too fucking good!.." Kanji began to absentmindedly drool, mouth agape for a long, deep moan as he gripped the sides of Yu's head, slowly bucking his hips in rhythm with the submissive boy's movements. The way his cheeks hollow, the way he moans his name with a cock in his mouth, pulsing from his hot breath. Kanji felt like he was going crazy from the harrowing pleasure.

"Deeper.."

The shadow's eyes widened as Kanji pushed his hips forward, letting out animalistic groans as more and more of his cock was shoved inside the moist walls. He almost couldn't keep up with him, gagging a few times as he gripped Kanji's thighs to make him slow down, but it was as if the boy was in a trance. Ignoring the gestures to relax, Kanji pulled on Yu's hair even harder as he felt the deepest parts of his mouth brush against the head. "Senpai.. Take it all in!"

With one last push, the shadow deepthroated the thick cock, jaws aching and lips stretched almost painfully. He kept his hands on the boy, stroking his thighs as he attempted to pull back, but Kanji held on to the back of Yu's head to keep him in place while savoring the unique feeling. It felt fucking amazing. Better than anything Kanji's done with his hand. The shadow started to smack Kanji's legs, begging for air as he kept on thrusting his hips and hitting the back of his throat. After a few seconds, he pulled away and coughed violently before going back down on his cock.

"K-Kanji, it's so big.." Yu murmured quietly while licking the tip.

"It's only for you, Senpai.."

The shadow smirked and took in the head again, rubbing Kanji's balls as he went deeper until half was inside. Kanji kept his eyes shut while petting Yu, gesturing him to deepthroat while muttering various obscenities. Just a few sad attempts at dirty talk that made the shadow roll his eyes. After a few more bobs, the shadow felt Kanji's pubes brush on his nose. He was trembling in pleasure. He must be getting close.

"Heh.. How's it taste, Yu-senpai?.." He said while brushing his slick hair back. It won't be long until he's tasting his seed. The thought made him unbearably aroused. His Senpai, his upperclassman, on his knees, longing for Kanji's sticky white load.

The shadow sped up his pace while pulling away to the tip, then promptly shoving it back in. Kanji moaned loud enough to echo in the bathhouse's hallways. He started to buck his hips again, but this time with rapid thrusts instead of the long, aching way he fucked his mouth before. He didn't gag as much this time, so he ran his tongue along the shaft while Kanji squatted to reach the deep. Even though his thighs were sore, Kanji didn't care. Felt too damn good to stop.

Kanji's heavy balls on the shadow's palm soon began to retract, and he knew what was coming next. Kanji was unrelenting, it was like he almost didn't care. The shadow's swollen lips began to hurt, but he dug his knees on the ground and took it, moaning with desire as the pulses grew stronger at each second. He looked up to see that Kanji was still closing his eyes, gritting his teeth while moaning, "Yu-senpai! Y-Yu-senpai!.."

His audible gags only fueled Kanji's lust. The familiar pooling of pleasure dwelling within his groin soon became heated. He spread his legs wide and gripped Yu's head before screaming out, "I'm gonna fucking cum, Yu-senpai!!"

That was all he said before the familiar taste of semen flooded the shadow's walls. It stuck on to Kanji's saliva-stained cock, amplifying the wet noises as he kept thrusting and groaning. Load after load, after load, the shadow sampled the sweet flavor before gulping it down like a pro. The sticky white began to leak out his lower lip, dripping down his chin as Kanji's knees started to buckle. He pulled away and pushed back Yu's bangs, opening his eyes and looking down to see himself shoot the rest of his load on his Senpai's pale face.

For a moment, he thought he really saw Yu.

He collapsed on the floor and started panting during the afterglow of his amazing orgasm. Kanji couldn't even believe he made that much.

The shadow got up and licked a bit of the cum Kanji spilled on his face. "You sure let out a lot for little ol' me!~" He giggled bashfully.

Kanji bit his lip while pulling up his pants, wiping off the cum and saliva on his spent cock with his boxers. He's gonna have to wash those soon, sighing at the thought. What the hell was the point of all this? Did it feel fucking good? Hell yeah. But why was all this?..

"Face it, sweetie. You're-"

"Yeah. I get it.." Kanji slowly got up, feeling his knees give out a bit before slowly reassuring his stance. He grabbed his sweater and offered it to the shadow, whose eyes widened with surprise. "C-Come on, wipe it off, dammit.. It's laundry day anyway." The shadow accepted the offer and turned it inside out, wiping it on his face to get rid of the stains. Kanji was questioning what he was doing. This is his captor, so what the hell is he doing?..

"I ain't gonna say it, okay?.. What we just did already confirmed it.." Kanji rubbed the back of his aching neck while the shadow stood still, dropping his sweater while looking straight at the trembling teenager.

"But I'll be damned if that's all you think I feel about Yu-senpai!" Kanji stepped closer and yelled at his shadow. "As much as I hate to admit it.. Y-Yeah, sometimes I think about Senpai like that.." He recalled the guilty nights by himself, and the blush on his cheeks came back. He really couldn't believe what he was saying, but what's the point in lying anymore? For god's sake, his shadow just got on his knees and gave him a blowjob.

"All this time, I kept tellin' myself, 'I ain't like that, I ain't like that..'" He sighed. "But then I met Yu-senpai.. He told me that he'd always accept me, no matter what! That's the first time anyone ever told me that!"

He walked up to his shadow and gently held his warm shoulder. Looking at him up close, Kanji chuckled at just how much it really looked like him. "So I-I.. I started havin' weird feelings about him. I g-guess," he took a deep a breath, "I guess I like him.. M-More than a friend!"

The shadow nodded and smiled before dissipating into the steam.

The image of Take-Mikazuchi came back to Kanji's mind, but he collapsed again in exhaustion. Thank god it's over.. He smiled after facing himself a second time.

"...Kanji!" A familiar voice rang in his ear.

"R-Rise?! Where the hell are you guys?!" Rise sighed in relief.

"Don't worry we're coming to rescue you, but we split up. Yu-senpai's the closest, so I'll tell him where to get you!"

Good. There's something Kanji had to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts:  
> lana-del-hey-hey-hey.tumblr.com
> 
> shoutout to my homie MarinaAndTheAlmonds for proofreading


End file.
